This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To advance nonhuman primate models for studying Parkinson's disease and developing therapies. This grant established the Preclinical Parkinson's Research Program as an international program, with a satellite facility, Wincon, in Nanning, China. In 2006, through the collaboration with the Parkinson's program at WNPRC, Wincon became the first AAALAC approved facility in mainland China. Dr. Emborg's Parkinson's disease research endeavors and publications described in this report are supported by the PPRP in part or in full.